This disclosure relates to an electronic component cooling arrangement. More particularly, the disclosure relates to using a two-phase fluid cooling arrangement to cool the electronic component.
Devices, such as motor controllers for motors, typically include sophisticated electronic component assemblies made up of multiple electronic elements, which generate significant heat. This heat must be controlled sufficiently to prevent damage to the electronic elements. Typically, devices such as motor controllers are mounted on cooling plates arranged in a cooling loop filled with a cooling fluid. Increases in power dissipation density in magnetic assemblies require innovative thermal management in order to keep an inductor core and its winding, for example, within safe temperature limits. Expensive housing structure and potting compounds are used for thermal management. The potting material adds significant weight to the overall electronic components assembly.